


A Year Wiser

by voidkitty1



Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kirigiri Kyoko, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, aoi and sayaka are also slight crackheads, but honestly whats new, junko is a crackhead, makoto has a crush on kyoko lol sucks for him, mukuro has common sense unlike her sister, verrryyyy briefly implied lmao i dont write that stuff, we all love detective girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: It's Kyoko's birthday, and Celestia chooses select students from high school to join her in her surprise party for the detective.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165214
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	A Year Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST GIRL DETECTIVE!!!<33
> 
> ill just give my thoughts on kyoko here real quick
> 
> my first experience of danganronpa was the anime of the first game. not the best way to go but here i am. i absolutely loved her, i usually go for quiet and intellectual characters rather than irrational and boring characters. She was not my first choice for best girl, i will admit, but her surviving out of all my favorites raised her up. in the game, i had a love hate relationship with her bc of her writing in the trials literally just passing every question to makoto. but i forgive her, its not her fault she was written as a complete support character😌
> 
> i somehow came across celesgiri, and when i tell you i squealed upon realizing the potential these two had. this made me love kyoko even more, bc celestia is also a best girl and two best girls togetheris just aaahhhhh! so happy i came across this ship. im also honored that my birthday is a few dys after Kyoko's. if only she was born 5 days later, but i'll take what i can get.
> 
> after that mini rant, onto the story i guess hehe!

“Junko, no!”

Celestia sighed. The party hadn’t even started yet and it already was descending into chaos.

“Mukuroooo let me be myself!” Junko shot back dramatically.

“Being yourself doesn’t involve putting a candle of Celestia on the cake!”

The gambler shook her head. The candle did, in fact, have a picture of her taped onto it. “Really, Junko? A candle with my face on it? Who would want a candle of their roommate on their birthday cake?”

“Well, it gives the cake _flavor!_ ”

“I— flavor, okay,” Celestia said dismissively as she walked away, leaving the sisters to argue amongst themselves.

Her mind was scattered, trying to make sure everything was perfect for this day. That included discarding of the Celestia candle Junko would somehow still try to sneak onto the cake. Aoi had brought the cake herself, and Sayaka oversaw subtle decorations. All that was left was Kyoko, who was currently out of the house with Makoto.

Celestia inspected the living room and kitchen searching for any flaws made by anyone. To her knowledge, it looked about as great as it could get, so she sat on the couch next to Aoi.

“Hey, Celeste,” Aoi smiled. “I meant to ask this earlier, but how did Makoto get Kyoko out of the house? Wouldn’t she be like, super intelligent, and know what he was planning?”

“He wasn’t very specific,” the goth mused. “I conversed with him privately yesterday about if he could distract Kyoko and gave no explanation after he accepted. He came over today and invited her for a walk somewhere.”

Aoi nodded. “Ooh, a walk,” she repeated. “I won’t lie, that’s pretty romantic.”

Celestia narrowed her eyes but shook her head slightly after a few seconds. Sometimes it slipped her mind that she and Kyoko agreed to stay quiet about their relationship, and despite living together, their friends thought they were only roommates. She also forgets from time to time that Makoto still has a big crush on Kyoko. She frowned at her thoughts. Maybe it wasn’t a really good idea to ask him to distract her of all people…

“You okay there?”

Aoi speaking again brought Celestia out of her thoughts. “Yes, I’m fine,” she responded, a slight edge to her voice. She hated the thought of Makoto being alone with Kyoko after realizing his feelings. He _does_ seem too passive to make any moves on his own, but she could never be too sure. “I’m going to check on everything one last time.”

With that, Celestia left her seat from the couch, ignoring Aoi’s playful whines of protests due to sitting alone. She turned her attention to Sayaka, who had just finished blowing up a few balloons. Around her looked stunning, especially with the purple candles lit dimly on the table by the couch, but the gambler would never admit that to anyone’s face.

“Sayaka, you’ve outdone yourself,” she commented. “Honestly, I expected I would have to redo everything, but you proved me wrong. I am shocked.”

“Uh… thank you?” Sayaka responded to the backhanded compliment, confusion tipping her voice. “I’ll just take that as a—"

A loud ding interrupted Sayaka, and all the guests instantly hushed. Celestia took her phone from the table near her, eyes reading the message the lit up her phone.

Junko popped her head out from out of the kitchen. “What’s the news?”

“They’re five minutes away,” Celestia answered, typing out a quick reply. “Is everything prepared?”

“Everything is great here!” Junko responded with a large smile.

Celestia narrowed her eyes. “That cake better not have a goddamn candle of me on it.”

The fashionista only giggled, returning to Mukuro in the kitchen. The soldier let out an audible sigh, setting up the rest of whatever was needed, most likely _without_ the help of her sister.

Kyoko’s party wasn’t exactly a traditional surprise party. Each guest there knew that Kyoko wouldn’t react much to a loud announcement when she entered the residence, but most of them still wanted to try, those three being Junko, Aoi, and Sayaka. Celestia shook her head disapprovingly when they insisted on attempting to scare the detective. No one would ever succeed in that field, that girl was prepared for everything.

The doorknob rattled, and Junko shot from the kitchen to right behind the couch at the speed of light. Sayaka followed, along with Aoi. Mukuro only sighed, walking out from the kitchen to stand by Celestia. At least one other person here had some common sense.

The door finally opened all the way, Kyoko entering first. She instantly took note of the decorations, only to be interrupted by the energetic girls yelling “surprise” at the top of their lungs and emerging from their hiding place. Kyoko stared blankly at the three, unphased by the sudden exclamation.

“Didn’t I tell you all that wouldn’t work?” Celestia rolled her eyes. Kyoko glanced at over at her, smiling softly upon seeing her secret girlfriend. The gambler hugged Kyoko. “Happy birthday darling,” she whispered slowly into her ear, pulling away from the hug to see a very red Kyoko.

Makoto entered the house a while after Kyoko, closing the door behind him respectfully. Celestia stared him down, still annoyed by the fact that he likes who she claimed as hers. He smiled and laughed awkwardly, obviously not understanding the act of dominance. He instead, went to start speaking to Sayaka.

* * *

“Sooooo,” Junko began, a grin of pure mischief shining on her face. “Where’d ya’ll go while we prepped?

“I uh, just asked her to go to the park with me,” Makoto answered. “We went for a walk and talked about stuff.”

Junko nodded. “Mhmm, I see. What did ya’ll talk about?”

“I don’t see how it’s your business.”

“Don’t keep secrets from me, detective! I’m curious!”

Kyoko rolled her eyes, but a hint of playfulness could be sensed from her action. Celestia smiled, simply admiring her from afar, but the smile faded when Makoto wrapped his arms around her girlfriend. She shifted in her seat; eyes fixated on the sight in front of her. Junko, on the other hand, squealed.

“Ahh! You’re meant for each other!”

Celestia frowned. Makoto was too close to Kyoko, emotionally, and right now, physically. She would say it made her uncomfortable, but that would be a lie. Truthfully, she was pissed but did her best to respect Kyoko’s wishes for a quiet relationship.

“Too bad you’re not her type!”

Everyone in the room looked up at Junko, who kept her cheeky smile stuck on her face.

“What?” She narrowed her eyes at everyone, then shrugged. “I just get lesbian vibes from Kyoko.”

“I don’t think assuming someone’s sexual orientation is very mature, Junko…” Mukuro spoke softly, nervous to speak up to her sister. Aoi nodded in agreement.

“Actually,” Kyoko pried Makoto off her, standing once he finally let her go. “I do have something to say regarding that comment.”

Celestia tilted her head slightly. What was this girl doing?

The detective wore a rare smile, adjusting her jacket as she walked over to Celestia. The goth remained confused until Kyoko extended a gloved hand in her direction. Celestia tentatively placed her own hand in Kyoko’s, gasping lightly in surprise when she was pulled up from the chair.

“I will admit, I have been quiet about this for a while.” Her eyes locked onto red ones, a smile slowly but surely widening. “I was just worried about how people would react.”

Celestia smiled back, placing her free hand on Kyoko’s shoulder. “You’re going to tell them now?” A nod from the detective was her answer.

“It’s been a couple of months already, but I…” she stopped, face growing redder by the second. Neither of them dared to look at the audience they found themselves in front of. Celestia moved her hand from her shoulder to her cheek, her own smile growing when Kyoko leaned into her hand. “Well, maybe it’s best if I just demonstrate.”

In an instant, their lips met, and they both felt the other melt into the contact. Faint cheering from someone— probably Junko— could be heard, but that was the least of their worries. Kyoko placed her other hand on Celestia’s waist, smiling and giggling into the kiss when the gambler jumped slightly at the contact.

They pulled away at the same time, neither one caring about their explicit show of PDA. Both were breathless but satisfied with how they revealed their relationship. Kyoko turned her head, holding back a chuckle at their friends’ astonished expressions. Aoi looked like she was going to combust, Junko looked proud of herself for guessing correctly, Sayaka was in pure, along with Makoto who looked a bit disappointed, and Mukuro who barely ever showed emotion but was now smiling.

“I was right!” Junko exclaimed, hands on her hips. “And you bitches doubted me!”

“You assumed her sexuality…” Sayaka muttered.

“It’s not assuming if I was right!”

“That’s… not how it works.”

“Whatever! Anyways,” The blonde scoffed. “Can we eat cake already? I’m booorreedddd!”

Mukuro shook her head. “You’re always bored.”

Celestia stiffened up seeing Junko’s smirk. She knew exactly what the fashionista was thinking and was not prepared.

“Junko, I swear if there’s—”

She cut herself off, seeing Kyoko somehow already made her way into the kitchen. She mentally facepalmed once she saw the detective’s expression of insignificant amusement.

“Did you see my amazing decoration, girl?” Junko shot up from her seat on top of the couch.

Kyoko covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. “Why is this on here?”

Celestia walked up next to Kyoko, sighing upon seeing that dreaded candle once again.

“Like I told Celeste, it’s for flavor!”

“It certainly livens it up,” Kyoko commented. “Not what I expected, but it’s not unwelcomed.”

“Wait, Junko,” Aoi started. “How did you know to get a candle of Celeste if their relationship was private?”

Junko smiled again. “It was supposed to be a joke, but it works out after they exchanged spit like that!”

Celestia looked down, a blush growing on her cheeks. Mukuro appeared almost out of nowhere, lighter in hand with a glare aimed at Junko.

“Yesss! Light her on fire! Give me that sweet despaaaiiirrr!”

Mukuro glanced worriedly at her sister before shaking it off, flicking the buttons and jumping back a bit when the flame rose on the tip of the lighter. With shaky hands— Celestia questioned why she was even this nervous if she was literally a _soldier_ — she put the flame on the tip of the candle, jumping back more when the fire transferred to the candle.

“She’s on fire! Literally!”

If Celestia’s death glares worked as well as they did on Makoto with Junko, the girl would drop dead in a heartbeat.

“Are we singing happy birthday?” Aoi asked, looking around the room at everyone.

“Please, do not,” Kyoko pleaded, eyes shut and a hand covering her face.

“Oh, we are _so_ singing,” Junko giggled.

“I don’t condone this—”

Kyoko was cut off by Junko and Aoi both loudly singing over her. She crossed her arms in embarrassment, unsure of what to do. Sayaka joined in, Makoto following her. Mukuro and Celestia stayed silent and listened to the horrid singing of Junko that sadly overruled Sayaka’s angelic voice.

Once the song was over and the humiliation subsided, Kyoko blew out the candle. Celestia was now thankful she was not on fire anymore.

* * *

“You know, I never thought I’d ever have a birthday cake with a candle that has your face on it.”

Celestia chuckled lightly, head resting on the other girl’s chest. “I never thought I’d see a candle with my face on it in the first place.”

Kyoko placed her gloveless hand on the back of Celestia’s head, slowly stroking through the short black locks. Celestia smiled, nuzzling her head upwards towards the detective’s neck. She planted a faint kiss there, and the other giggled.

The gambler sat up, chuckling at Kyoko’s confused expression. The purple-eyed girl was about to say something but was quickly silenced by Celestia when she climbed on top of her. Kyoko blushed profusely for the umpteenth time that day when Celestia leaned in closer to her.

“I still have presents to give, you know,” she whispered into the girl’s ear, smiling at the shudder she received. They shared what seemed like their hundredth kiss that day, still satisfied with how passionate it was.

All Kyoko wanted to say was she knew about the surprise party, but she thought revealing that information would hurt the other’s feelings. So she kept it to herself, smiling into the kiss and excited for what Celestia had planned for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up until midnight to post this on the dot teehee.
> 
> the celestia candle was inspired by voidlynsey's unpublished ayumi birthday oneshot. they have all the good ideas wtf i want a brain like theirs.
> 
> again, happy birthday to the best girl detective, and one of the best dr1 girls. <333


End file.
